torgopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Killian
Overview Ben Killian is a mysterious individual who is apparently ageless. Since 1864, he has maintained the aesthetic appearance of a man in his mid twenties. Ben encountered Daisy in 1864, and sometime afterward he was enslaved by James, who was possessing an unknown individual at the time. Ben remained James' servant until around 1999, when an unknown incident caused him to be freed and Michael to take his place. In 2007, Ben was approached by Alana who had found the amulet on Daisy. Ben soon found himself involved and with the help of his friend Stacy he attempted to rescue Alana from James, who was possessing Vincent Roland at the time. Ben was shot and killed by Margaret during the rescue attempt, but he was resurrected by Stacy. Moments later, the amulet caused Ben, Stacy, and Daisy to be transported to an unknown time, where they were captured by Alana, Anita, Michael, and Margaret, who did not appear to recognize them. Childhood Ben was born in 1839 and grew up in South Carolina. Little is known about his childhood, parents, or siblings, if any. In 1851, when Ben was 12, he was walking home from the market with an armful of packages, when he bumped into a mysterious stranger dressed in modern-era (2000s) clothing. The man helped Ben up and gave him back the packages he'd dropped, along with a small wooden box with Thailand printed on the top. The man insisted the box belonged to Ben, but warned him not to open it, until June of 2007, which he wrote on a note. Ben protested that this was over a century away, and asked how the man knew his name, who simply replied "you told me." Ben later hid the box in a small cabin in the woods. Civil War During the American Civil War, Ben served as an infantryman in the Confederate Army. During the Battle of the Wilderness, on July 7, 1864, Ben was separated from his regiment and somehow lost his rifle. As he tried to make his way through the dense forest, he realized he was being stalked by several Union soldiers. Ben suddenly noticed a young girl, dressed in strange clothing watching him from nearby. Ben motioned for her to be quiet, but the girl seemed startled and tripped over some sticks, making noise and giving away his position. Ben was immediately shot. As he fell to the ground, Ben witnessed the little girl vanishing in a flash of bright light. 1864-2007 Little is know about Ben's history after he was injured in the Civil War. He survived his injuries and did not age noticeably in the next 150+ years. At some point in time, an incident occurred in which Ben encountered James, who was currently possessing an unknown person. This unnamed person identified themselves as "The Master" and wore an amulet, either the same as or similar to the amulet later purchased and worn by Daisy. James somehow made Ben his "servant", a position in which Ben remained, presumably unwillingly, for the next century or so. At some point around 1999, an unknown incident occurred in which Ben apparently caused Margaret and Michael Warren to become servants of "The Master". It is unknown who The Master was at this time. Ben apparently switched places with Michael, allowing him to go free. At some time after this, Ben met and befriended Eustace Melville. They became close friends, and Stacy provided forged identification documents for Ben, allowing him to live a normal life despite the fact that he was born in 1839. Ben later got a job as librarian. He gained a reputation as a local historian and expert on artifacts and antiques. Ben and Stacy had several adventures at some point in which Stacy wore his "adventure vest", which was eventually left in the trunk of Ben's car. As of 2007, Ben drove a 1967 Plymouth Belvedere and lived in a houseboat docked at a marina in Lake Anna. June 23, 2007 On June 23, 2007, Ben was working at the library, reading Lorna Doone (published when Ben was 30 years old), when a woman approached him and requested his help locating books on ancient Egypt. Ben took her to the reference section, where Alana began to quiz him on various artifacts, including ankhs and scarabs. She showed Ben a sketch she had made of Daisy's necklace, asking if he could explain the symbolism to it. Ben was visibly startled by the drawing, but covered himself by explaining that he collected antiques and the amulet looked "interesting". He asked if he could see it in person. Alana abruptly asked him what he knew about Valley Lodge campgrounds, informing him of the disappearances of the Lawrence family and Warren couple (of which Ben was well aware). Ben asked why, to which Alana explained Daisy's story about "time travel to the civil war". Ben, realizing who Daisy was, pretended that Alana's story was ridiculous and brushed her off. Alana started to leave, mentioning the similar amulet she had seen on Anita earlier. Ben, now realizing he had little choice but to get involved, offered to help. Alana took Ben back to the police station, where he passed Stacy, who was being booked for disorderly conduct by Julian. Ben greeted Stacy, and jokingly confirmed that his name was really "Jesus H. Christ" to Julian. Ben began to explain what the "H" stood for, but was cut off by a belligerent Stacy. Alana introduced Daisy to Ben, who immediately recognized him as the civil war soldier she had seen only days ago. Ben calmly tried to quiet Alana and Daisy down, realizing that it was likely that James was nearby, in someone's body. Ben and Alana agreed to meet the next morning at Alana's apartment to discuss the matter further. Julian then interrupted and asked Ben to pay Stacy's bail. As Julian ran Ben's credit card (likely forged by Stacy), Ben asked Stacy if he knew anything about ancient Egypt and requested his assistance. Stacy and Ben left the police station together and as they drove, Ben explained to Stacy that he recognized Daisy's necklace as being the same amulet worn by "The Master". Stacy seemed largely uninterested and suggested that perhaps Daisy was possessed by "Manos" or that Ben ought to have "The Master" arrested. Ben pulled the car over by the side of the road and told Stacy he had to "get something back". He retrieved torches from the trunk of his car and the pair headed into the woods. As night fell, Ben led Stacy further into the woods, explaining that "The Master" was simply the name used for whomever "Manos" was currently possessing. Ben seemed to think Manos was an Egyptian god, which is completely inaccurate. It is likely this was simply misinformation fed to him by James during his 130+ year stint as an indentured slave. Eventually, Ben and Stacy reached a broken down hunters' cabin in the woods, where Ben retrieved the box he had hidden over 150 years earlier. Ben returned to his home on Lake Anna alone, where he opened the box. Ben had an emotional reaction to the box's contents, which appeared to be a letter or letters. June 24, 2007 Early the next morning, Ben drove to Alana's apartment, where he intended to meet with Alana, Daisy, and Stacy. He found Alana's stove on, a drink spilled on the floor, and Alana and Daisy missing. Stacy arrived shortly after, explaining to Ben that he had been approached by The Agent the night before and had accidentally revealed that Daisy had the Amulet. Ben initially suspected the Agents in Daisy and Alana's disappearance but changed his mind after finding Julian's wallet and gun. Ben showed Stacy the ID and hid Julian's gun. Through some unexplained means, Ben knew to head to the barn near Valley Lodge campgrounds. He and Stacy cut through a cornfield where they witnessed Wade's confrontation with Anita. Ben recognized Wade as the man who gave him the box years earlier. Stacy asked Ben what was in the box, but Ben declined to answer. Moments after Wade and Anita left, Hale, Lake, and Snow, along with Daisy surrounded them. Hale demanded that Ben lead them to the "Master", and subsequently the Amulet. Although the Master was currently not in possession of the amulet (one half was hidden by Daisy, and the other carried by Anita), the Agents believed, incorrectly, that James currently had it, or part of it. Ben led the group to the barn where he believed "The Master" to be. Along the way, Stacy mentioned that he had brought a stake and holy water. Ben incredulously informed him that The Master was not a vampire. Moments later, they reached the barn. Hale sent Lake and Stacy to a hill to look out, and ordered him to shoot Daisy or Ben if they moved. He and Snow then entered the barn. Ben, knowing that Stacy would incapacitate Lake, asked Daisy where her part of the amulet was and told her to go retrieve it. A frustrated Daisy demanded to know who Ben was, who the agents were, and why the Amulet was so important. Ben mysteriously told her that it was her destiny to carry the Amulet and promised he would explain later. Daisy left to retrieve the Amulet, and Ben, pulling out Julian's gun, entered the barn. He immediately encountered Margaret, who shot him point blank in the chest with a shotgun. As Ben lay dying, Margaret explained that this was her revenge for an unknown incident which occurred years earlier, in which Ben caused she and Michael's current "situation". Midway through Margaret's speech, Julian knocked her out with a hammer and escaped. Ben died moments later. Post-Death Ben's body lay unnoticed in a corner of the barn while Anita and James (in Roland's form) battled each other. After leaving the barn, Julian informed Stacy of Ben's death. Stacy and Julian entered later, fighting Michael and James/Roland, and rescuing Alana. Shortly thereafter, Stacy murdered Julian and then found Ben's body, and through an unknown means, resurrected him. It is suspected that Stacy "traded" Julian's life for Ben's. Resurrection As Ben woke up, he was slightly disoriented, but quickly regained his composure. Ben, Stacy, and Alana hid and watched as Anita killed Lawnmower Boy and then continued to fight James. Ben borrowed Stacy's stake, as he had lost the gun he was carrying, and snuck up to James and Anita, where he knocked Anita out, and confronted James, who immediately recognized him. Ben, knowing precisely who "Roland" was, dropped the stake and picked up a pole (used earlier to kill Snow) and began to duel with James/Roland, who was using a sword. Just as James gained the upper hand, Daisy and Wade entered the barn. Daisy shot Roland dead, causing James' real form to materialize. A startled Ben stepped out of the way as James stabbed Wade to death with the stake he had dropped. Moments later, a time flash occurred, sending Ben, Daisy, Stacy, and Alana to another time. Unknown Time Ben, Stacy, and Daisy found themselves standing in a large body of water, with no people or civilization in sight. Unable to pinpoint where and when they are, Ben lead the others along the water's edge, hoping to find something to tell them when/where they have traveled to. On the way, Daisy noticed a person watching them from a bluff, but Ben dismissed it. As the group hiked further into the forest, they were suddenly surrounded by four people - Alana, Anita, Michael, and Margaret, dressed in rags and brandishing primitive weapons. The foursome appeared to have been living out in the elements for a long time, and violently surrounded and captured Ben's group. Ben recognized Alana, but she appeared to have no recollection of him, shoving a spear in his face and asking "who are you?" First and Last Meetings * Ben first met Stacy at some unspecified point after 2002. He is currently with Stacy after time traveling to an unknown year. * Ben first met Alana at the library on June 23, 2007. He is currently being held prisoner by Alana after time traveling to an unknown year, as she does not appear to remember him. * Ben first met Daisy in 1864, during a Civil War battle, when she was time traveling. He did not meet her again for 143 years, when he met her at the police station shortly after meeting Alana on 6/23/07. He is currently with Daisy after time traveling to an unknown year. * Ben met Julian for the first and last time at the police station on 6/23/07, when Julian asked him to pay Stacy's bail. * Ben has never technically met Roland but he may have seen him in passing at the police station on 6/23/07, while he was possessed by James. He last met Roland when he dueled with him on 6/24/07. At that point Roland was still possessed by James. * Ben first met Wade in 1851 when he was 12 years old. He last met Wade on 6/24/07, 156 years later, moments before Wade's death. * Ben first met Anita when he punched her out moments before dueling Roland. He is currently being held prisoner by Anita after time traveling to an unknown year. * Ben first met James at some unknown point around 1864. Little is known of their history. He last met James on 6/24/07, moments before time traveling to an unknown year. * Ben first met Michael and Margaret in 2002, and somehow caused them to become servants of "The Master". He is currently being held prisoner by them in an unknown year after time traveling. * Ben has never met Patrick or Blanche, though he may have briefly seen Blanche during the fight on 6/24/07. * Ben first met Hale, Lake, and Snow when the abducted him and Stacy on 6/24/07. He last saw Hale and Snow when they entered the barn and last saw Lake when Lake escorted Stacy away. * Ben has never met Lawnmower Boy. Ben was dead during Lawnmower Boy's encounter with Anita. Ben may have seen his body later. Trivia * Ben has met all of the main characters. * Of the supporting characters, Ben has only met Lake, Hale, and Snow. He briefly saw Blanche but they have never spoken. * Ben is the third character to die, and the first and only to be resurrected. * Ben was originally based on the character of "Torgo" from the 1966 cult movie "Manos: The Hands of Fate". Unanswered Questions ''Why doesn't he age? '' ''How does he survive being shot in the Civil War? '' ''What was in his Thailand box? '' ''How did Wade know his name and why did he give him the box? ''